Start All Over?
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: The war is over and most lives have returned to somewhat normalcy... all except one. Bellatrix Lestrange realizes that her life has been a mix of lies, threats and empty romises. Now, working with Hermione, can she make things right again? Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, since my last attempt at a Harry Potter fic didn't go over so well with some, I've decided to try something new. Check this out. I've changed a few things with Hermione and Bellatrix to fit my comfort zone, but other than that, everything is fine.**

**Nope, don't own Harry Potter. No HP ownage here.**

* * *

**Six_ years ago_**

"Tell me! Where did you get the sword, Mudblood?" Hermione screamed out in agony as Bellatrix put the Cruciatus Curse on her once more.

"Please, it's a fake. I swear, it's a fake."

"You're lying!" Bellatrix shrieked. "How dare you lie to me. Where did you get it?"

"It's a fake! Please!"

"Crucio!"

"No!" Tears leaked down Hermione's cheeks as her body twisted itself.

"Tell me the truth!"

"I am!" Hermione yelled, trying to calm the angered witch. "It's a fake sword! We made it ourselves."

"You're barely out of school age!" Bellatrix screeched. "Did that filthy goblin downstairs help you take it from my vault? Did he? Crucio!" Hermione was near uncomprehending at this point. She couldn't think very far past the pain settling into her bones and muscles. "Answer me, you filthy mudblood."

Hermione screamed out once more, her high keening bouncing around the walls as she tried desperately to stay conscious. "I… No, he didn't help us. Please stop! Please!"

Bellatrix snarled as she glared down at the limp form at her feet. The other Death Eaters were wondering what she would do next. Bellatrix glared down at the heavily-breathing limp form of Hermione and growled, "Bring me the goblin."

As Draco was sent down to bring Griphook, Bellatrix glared down at Hermione. "Crucio!" Hermione's screams bounced back at her as Bellatrix held the curse. When it was finally lifted after what felt like years later, Hermione sighed in relief. It was short-lived as Bellatrix drew a dagger and knelt next to her. Hermione whimpered in fear as the dark witch grabbed her arm.

"If the goblin informs me that you are lying, you will beg for death." Bellatrix hissed, digging the dagger into the flesh of her arm and beginning to carve something. Hermione screamed in agony at the excruciating pain shooting through her arm as Bellatrix wrote something. When the dark witch was finally finished, Hermione relaxed slightly and fought for consciousness, but eventually succumbed to the darkness.

**_A few weeks later_**

Bellatrix laughed like a madwoman as she skipped around spells and curses from Molly Weasley. The two women dueled skillfully, Bellatrix going off experience and Molly letting her anger and grief fuel her curses. Beside them, Voldemort battled against Aberforth Dumbledore and two others, their fight not going quite as effectively. Bellatrix taunted and teased Molly mercilessly as Molly shot back threats and promises of torture. Suddenly, just as Molly was about to cast the killing curse, a collective gasp rang through the hall and even Bellatrix stopped to see what was going on. There, standing before the Dark Lord with his wand drawn, was Harry Potter. Bellatrix growled as she watched Molly Weasley carefully. The redheaded woman's eyes were focused solely on Harry and so, Bellatrix took this as her moment to slip out of the woman's line of sight an closer to her lord in case he needed assistance. Bellatrix watched Potter's every move, daring him to make an attempt at the Dark Lord's life.

Everything around was silent as the two talked. And when they both raised their wands, Bellatrix gripped hers There was a loud bang as the Dark Lord flew backward from Potter's _Expelliarmus_ charm. Bellatrix stared in utter shock as her master, her idol, her _god_ fell to the ground and lay still. "No!" she screamed, running to him. "My Lord!" she shouted, kneeling next to him. "My lord, wake up!"

Everyone is silent as Bellatrix stared down at the dead man before her. Suddenly, the dark witch's head snapped up and she snarled at Potter. Waving her wand, the little twit was instantly down on the ground, screaming as his limbs twisted and turned themselves. Numerous wizards rushed forward immediately, but Bellatrix didn't lift the spell until a few minutes after the boy had gone unconscious. The wizards dared not come near her for fear of getting the business end of her wand. Ropes flew from six different directions while body-binding spells flew from three more and an _incarcerous_ was also thrown in. Bellatrix didn't try to fight, she simply looked down at her fallen master and a lone tear slipped from her eye.

The Aurors escorted Bellatrix out of the castle and the black-haired witch barely noticed the jeers, threats, and insults that came her way; she felt numb. Everything she had ever known had been a lie and she had eaten it up. As she entered Azkaban, Bellatrix didn't bother fighting the dementors, she simply let the guards lead her to her cell. The dementors were now minor guards, not allowed to be the main source of security. Now, they had a dragon and both vampires and werewolves alike guarding the prisoners. Bellatrix sits on her bed and doesn't resist as they remove her wand and her favorite dagger and any other weapons she was holding. When they left her alone, Bellatrix stood and moved over to her window, looking out into the night and sighing as she thought more on her life.

"I'm back." She muttered, sitting on her bed, crossing her legs and closing her eyes, beginning to do some long-needed meditation on what was really happening in her life. After all, she was going to be there a long time.

**_Four years ago_**

The wind rustled outside of the building, waves crashed on the stone and howls ripped through the air as the werewolves attacked the vampires on yet another bright full moon. The hisses floated through the hallways as growls made the prisoners shrink to the deepest corners of their cells, trying to stay out of sight and, hopefully, out of smell. Clouds flutter unevenly across the bright night sky and, somewhere in the dark confines of the prison, someone screams out in agony as their head is ripped off and their spine is snapped.

A figure slowly approached the bars of the cell window, eyes unable to look beyond because of the lids obscuring their view. Deep steady breaths were taken as pallid skin began transforming. Growing pinker, little feathery tips erupted from the skin, growing into full feathers as a nose and mouth slowly merged together and began forming a grayish beak. Arms shrank and grew wider, legs became smaller and much thinner. Toes merged together as feet grew in length and clothes fell silently to the ground as the body shrank in on itself. Ears fused into the side of the head as hair melded with the feathers.

At last, the transformation was complete and the beak opened wide to let out a call. As wings flapped feverishly in the slight wind, two deep brown eyes opened wide and the beak opened again, sending a cackle-like call into the night air as the slightly larger than average raven glided away from the horrid prison.

* * *

**I know, strange beginning and all y'all are going O.O WTF? But questions will be answered throughout the fic any questions once the fic is finished can get PMed to me and I'll answer them.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guess who's back in action! Thank y'all for being patient with me! I love my dear readers so VERY much!**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter. Don't wish I did because I would've turned it around so that a lot of things would be different, so I'm content just writing fanfics for it.**_

* * *

"Miss. Granger, it seems you will be having that partner you've been asking for." Hermione's lips tilted into a smile at this news. She glanced up at her boss, Mr. Winslow, to thank him, but the gratitude died on her tongue when she saw who was standing beside him. Despite the blonde hair and tanned skin, there was no mistaking who was standing next to Winslow. "You." The woman's eyes were nervously fixated on her, gouging her reaction and apparently not liking it.

"This is your new partner, Melissa Rosenberg." Windslow went on, not sensing the sudden tension in the room. "I expect some work to get done a bit quicker, Ms. Granger."

Hermione didn't reply, she simply stood and glared at the woman. Likewise, the woman glared back. Winslow looked between the two and shrugged, leaving them alone to work out whatever past problem had been caused. Hermione could feel a growl building in her throat as 'Melissa' dared to take a step forward. The blonde quickly recoiled and stayed by the door, fidgeting anxiously.

"What do you want, Bellatrix?" Hermione spat the name like venom and this sparked the older woman's defiance.

"There's no reason to be rude, Granger-." Bellatrix had barely gotten her name out before Hermione had cast a silencing charm around their room and begun snarling at her like an animal.

"What?" she hissed. "Not going to call me mudblood anymore now that the term has died out due to the discrimination laws?" Bellatrix shifted. "Not going to curse me and torture me like the last time we met? What's holding you back? You've escaped Azkaban twice, I'm sure a third time would break the record."

"Look, I know that I wasn't particularly nice to you when we-."

"Nice?" Hermione roared. "NICE? You TORTURED me because of my heritage! You CARVED the name into my arm! You taunted and teased me, trying to make me crack like you had done with the Longbottoms and when I didn't crack like an egg, you tried harder! You weren't anywhere near NICE. You were downright EVIL!"

Bellatrix cringed slightly and anger boiled in her eyes. "You were prey back then!" she exclaimed. "How was I ever to know that you would even LIVE?"

"And that's supposed to make it BETTER?" Hermione exploded. "The fact that I might not have lived to be haunted day and night by what you did to me made it BETTER for you?"

Bellatrix averted her eyes and mumbled, "Yes, actually, it did. I'd rather you be dead." She realized the mistake of her words too late. Hermione was a whirlwind of brown as she strode across the room and pinned Bellatrix to the wall, wand pointing at her throat.

Bellatrix snickered. "Never knew you could be forceful Granger. I might have kept you around longer."

Hermione snarled again and a slight spark erupted from her wand. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow goadingly and it was all Hermione could do not to just stab her in the neck with the stick and be done with it. Warring with herself for a moment, Hermione finally let Bellatrix down and backed away to her desk, glaring flames at the other woman the entire time. Bellatrix tested her shoulders and neck before looking into the steaming brown eyes opposite her own intense black.

"Look Granger, I know I was evil to you, but I was blind back then. I was blind and more than a little mental. I've done some meditating and thought long and hard about what I've done. I want to forget everything just as much as you do, but I can't, just like you can't. So, can we..." Bellatrix took a deep breath. "Can we please start over?"

Hermione snorted derisively and said, "Just keep your distance, I'll keep mine and we'll live with this giant rift between us. I'm actually happier that way."

Bellatrix sighed and accepted this. Her fate could have been worse; she knew Hermione had been contemplating stabbing her and she was glad she wasn't bleeding out at the throat right now. Taking a seat at a desk she transfigured from a chair, Bellatrix began going over the notes that Hermione vanished to her. The two women worked diligently through the day, barely uttering a word to each other and communicating mainly in glares and huffs. Once the day was over, Hermione stacked her papers and filed them into her messenger bag. Bellatrix watched thoughtfully and it didn't escape Hermione's notice.

"Please stop staring before I hex your eyes." the brunette said crisply. Bellatrix began laughing softly and Hermione glared at her.

"What?"

"You said please even though you hate me. Your manners have no limit, do they, Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and just strode out of the office with a huff and grumble. Bellatrix simply smirked and gathered her own papers together before leaving for the flat she'd rented.

One apparition later, Bellatrix unlocked the door to her flat and walked in, tossing her bag onto the couch and sighing. Putting some tea on the stove and waiting for the kettle to squeal, Bellatrix changed into more comfortable clothing. Going to the kitchen table, she laid out numerous papers and looked them over. They were lists of all the major people she had wronged with all their important information: phone numbers, addresses, jobs and such of the like.

The newly blonde-haired woman focused on those who were crossed from the list. She had most definitely apologized to them, however, none of the people on the list took kindly to knowing she was only a few feet away and they hadn't killed her. Arthur and Molly Weasley were very adamant about trying to kill her, not forgiving the loss of their son and what she had tried to do to their daughter. Oddly enough, Fleur Delacour-Weasley was the most forgiving of the wrongs Bellatrix had committed against her family, but she would never dare tell her husband these things. Shaking her head, Bellatrix switched her attention to the people that weren't crossed off. There were Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. And at the top of that list was none other than Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Bellatrix's lip curled at the martially attached name and shook her head again. "She married the moron in the group. She had the Golden Boy at her fingertips and she chose the moron."

A loud squeal alerted Bellatrix to the fact that the tea was ready and the witch stood to pour herself a cup. Leaving the papers scattered all over the table, Bellatrix moved to the living room and turned on the television to a blank screen. Saying the magic words, she switched it to wizardry television and sat back, watching the news. A report on her still being missing came on and Bellatrix laughed softly. "They won't atch me until I'm ready to be caught. And that won't happen until Granger knows how much I'm sorry for what I did to her."

Changing the channel, Bellatrix leaned into the cushions and breathed another of many sighs. "Trying to make up for past mistakes is going to be hard, but Hermione Granger is the one person I really want to apologize to. All others can screw themselves into the ground for all I care, but she has to know."

* * *

_**So? Tell me what you think of it. I know this is a bit ooc for Bellatrix, but... I don't know, just but. I wanted to see if I could show a different side of her, but things are going to be very fun. :) Reviews are appreciated and needed if there are to be more chapters.**_


End file.
